2019 FoE Soccer Cup Event
|image = SOCCER_A_Loading_Screen_1.jpg|subtitle = 'Coming Soon'}} Welcome! Get energy drinks by completing quests. Use them to pass the ball, score goals and get great rewards! Cheer for your city's team and help the coach lead them to victory! Welcome to the FoE Soccer Cup! The Soccer Cup is back for 2019. This year, we follow the road to the Championship for the women's team. Do your best to push your team through the tournament, and win some awesome prizes along the way! The is a special event that will run from Milestone Rewards How to Play? Elements of the Event Window As you can see, the above screen contains 5 primary elements: # This the Daily Special, and it changes every 24 hours. Each day, it can be won from all the Players. # This is the amount of Energy Drinks you currently have. Energy Drinks are required to pay the players, so that they can move the ball further on and to continue the match. It is the event currency and can be obtained from quests. You will also receive some upon your first login of the day. # This is the Goal Reward. It is similar to Grand Prizes from other events. # These are the Players. They need to be fed with Energy Drinks so as to move the ball further and complete the match. Providing them with Energy Drinks will also give you a reward, and make them reach the Goal, so as to receive the Goal Reward. There are various kinds of Players, each having specific chances to get prizes, and the complete lists are below. # These are Leagues. This is an additional layer of the event which rewards prizes on the basis of participation. Gameplay The mechanics of this event are completely different from the previous Soccer Cups. You're taking part in a soccer match, and you decide how to pass the ball from one player to another to eventually reach the goal of the opposing team. Choose one of your players and pass the ball to them. Every time you pass the ball, you receive a reward. You can see what rewards are possible by clicking the "?" icon on the portrait of the players you can pass the ball to. Doing so, however, costs the members of your team some energy, so they need to consume Energy Drinks! Each time you pass a ball, you use some of them. They can be acquired through quests. You will also receive 50 Energy Drinks upon the first login of the day. Getting Energy Drinks * You will receive 50 Energy Drinks upon your first login of the day. * You may get them from quests, an average of 60 per quest. * By directly buying them with diamonds, the rates are provided below. ** 100 Energy Drinks for 200 Diamonds= 2 Diamonds/Energy Drink ** 400 Energy Drinks for 700 Diamonds= 1.75 Diamonds/Energy Drink ** 1200 Energy Drinks for 1995 Diamonds= 1.66 Diamonds/Energy Drink An Introduction to Players As mentioned, Players are the key method of progressing and scoring goals, so that the ball may advance further and goals might be scored. The thing to wonder upon is that how far does each player pass the ball? This is shown below. Each type of player passes the ball over a certain distance: *Lazy and Bronze player: *Silver player: *Gold player: (The full distance of the field (from the goal-keeper to the goal line) is .) As can be seen above, the Gold Players move the ball the furthest, while the Lazy Player is the worst in this matter. However, simply on the basis of how far a player kicks the ball we cannot completely formulate how efficient he is. Thus, the table below provides a cost ratio, which provides a clearer picture of how efficient each player is. The cost ratio shows the amount of drinks needed for a distance of 1. Summary So, the currency in this event is Energy Drinks, and what are chests in other events are Players in this one. The goal of the event is to accumulate enough Energy Drinks so that you can choose a Player who will provide you with the desired rewards (if you give him the Energy Drinks). Giving Energy Drinks will also make the player advance the ball further, ultimately making it reach the goal, which will then reward the player with a predetermined prize (called Grand Prize in other events), once you score the goal, by paying appropriately. And, if you're active enough, i.e. by scoring lots of goals, you'll make it into a good League. If you become less active then you'll be relegated. Being in a league will reward you with prizes, scaling as per the League you're in. Questline Main Questline Every solved quest grants the player with a reward. The quests have to be solved in the order they are presented and no quests are abortable. Quest 1: *''Coach:'' "Spend some Forge Points" Reward: 60 Energy Drinks Quest 2: *''Coach:'' "" and "" Reward: 60 Energy Drinks Quest 3: *''Coach:'' "" and "" Reward: 60 Energy Drinks Quest 4: *''Coach:'' "" and "" Reward: 60 Energy Drinks Quest 5: *''Coach:'' "" and "" Reward: 60 Energy Drinks Quest 6: *''Coach:'' "" and "" Reward: 60 Energy Drinks Quest 7: *''Coach:'' "" and "" Reward: 60 Energy Drinks Quest 8: *''Coach:'' "" and "" Reward: 60 Energy Drinks Quest 9: *''Coach:'' "" and "" Reward: 60 Energy Drinks Quest 10: *''Coach:'' "" and "" Reward: 60 Energy Drinks Quest 11: *''Coach:'' "" and "" Reward: 60 Energy Drinks Quest 12: *''Coach:'' "" and "" Reward: 60 Energy Drinks Quest 13: *''Coach:'' "" and "" Reward: 60 Energy Drinks Quest 14: *''Coach:'' "" and "" Reward: 60 Energy Drinks Quest 15: *''Coach:'' "" and "" Reward: 60 Energy Drinks Quest 16: *''Coach:'' "" and "" Reward: 60 Energy Drinks Quest 17: *''Coach:'' "" and "" Reward: 60 Energy Drinks Quest 18: *''Coach:'' "" and "" Reward: 60 Energy Drinks Quest 19: *''Coach:'' "" and "" Reward: 60 Energy Drinks Quest 20: *''Coach:'' "" and "" Reward: 60 Energy Drinks Quest 21: *''Coach:'' "" and "" Reward: 60 Energy Drinks Quest 22: *''Coach:'' "" and "" Reward: 60 Energy Drinks Quest 23: *''Coach:'' "" and "" Reward: 60 Energy Drinks Quest 24: *''Coach:'' "" and "" Reward: 60 Energy Drinks Quest 25: *''Coach:'' "" and "" Reward: 60 Energy Drinks Quest 26: *''Coach:'' "" and "" Reward: 60 Energy Drinks Quest 27: *''Coach:'' "" and "" Reward: 60 Energy Drinks Quest 28: *''Coach:'' "" and "" Reward: 60 Energy Drinks Quest 29: *''Coach:'' "" and "" Reward: 60 Energy Drinks Quest 30: *''Coach:'' "" and "" Reward: 60 Energy Drinks Quest 31: *''Coach:'' "" and "" Reward: 60 Energy Drinks Quest 32: *''Coach:'' "" and "" Reward: 60 Energy Drinks Quest 33: *''Coach:'' "" and "" Reward: 60 Energy Drinks Daily Quests Upon completion of the Main Questline, the player will receive daily quests, at the rate of 1 per day. They will stack if the player isn't able to complete them on time. 'Quest 34: ' *''Coach:'' "" and "" Reward: Energy Drinks Prize Systems Players This is a list of the available Players in the event. Each player gives a reward if you provide them with Energy Drinks. There are three types of Players/Shots Gold, Silver and Bronze. You choose a player to pass the ball to, this will advance the ball down the pitch. Once you get into the Penalty Area you can shoot at goal. The Goal Shot options offer different Prize Options to the Players. Goal Shots are equal in distance to the passes between Players. Gold distance= 3, Siver distance= 2 and Bronze distance= 1. Gold Players Silver Players Bronze Players Goal Shots Daily Specials This is the Daily Special List. They can be won from all players / goal shots on the day that they appear. You can find a list of Daily Specials as they appeared on Beta here. League Rewards This is a list of the League Rewards. You will win all of the rewards of your current league at the time the event ends, in the form of a kit which will be put in your inventory. The rewards will become available after opening this kit. Goal Rewards This is a list of Goal Rewards. How close you are to the Goal can be seen at the Progress Bar. The rewards are listed below. New Buildings Other Events